Saving Grace
by SoulMaiden24
Summary: Another stupid heist, the same old schedule every single night... Except, when a certain artwork fails to be sealed on time, it's true powers are released, transporting all within it's range to an alternate dimension, the chances of returning next to none. Now, they must search for their purpose in this new world, and hopefully, escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark's POV:**

It was just another night, as the idiotic police force was scurrying down below me, still making their pathetic attempts to 'secure' the museum from a certain thief. I almost chuckled by how they never learned to simply give up and allow me to have one night without the slightest bit of worry of getting caught. But on the other hand, it was the thrill of the risk that kept everything exciting, wasn't it? At least, that's what I came to believe these days.

Listening carefully to the chiming of a clock tower nearby, it came to my attention that it was time for my appearance, and swooped down from my rooftop perch, diving headfirst towards the museum. There was an old air vent that Emiko had told me about, and as expected, I was able to fit in smoothly without any complications, and crawl farther into the building. According to the diagram of the building I was suppose to take a left at the first intersection, which came up in about 5 feet, and bash the first opening that I could find to crawl out of.

Deciding to play it safe, I make sure to look outside of the metal shaft before lifting it out of it's place. I could see the night's target almost directly below me, yet not a single guard to be seen or heard. _Those idiots are probably looking at all the possible exits and surrounding corridors. _I rationalized to myself before attaching a retractable cord to the top of the vent, and taking a swan dive toward the ground, landing myself in front of the statue.

The Reincarnated. That, was the name of the piece, which has so far led to the disappearance of two different people in the city, an old janitor and a new security guard who both worked at the museum. Both of them had simply gone missing in the same week, although the news concerning it had been kept quite concealed from the public, it had become a bit obvious to the Niwas that it was the work of this particular statue. Where it sent people was absolutely unknown, probably an alternate universe, but no human who had been absorbed by the statue had ever been known to return to their world, if they were even still alive.

"Dark! Get away from that statue!" A particularly annoying voice echoed through the show room, and I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was the Commander. But, deciding to show him the formality, I did face him, my signature smirk covering up my true feelings of slight annoyance. It was easier to deal with him than his counterpart, but Daisuke had been complaining lately about how 'I was going too hard on him' or something like that.

"Sorry Blue Boy, but I don't really have time to chat tonight. I'm already behind my schedule, so I guess I'll just have to take my leave with the artwork." I told him truthfully, Emiko really had been on my case lately about how I had been taking too long to get back to the house, mainly due to battling the Commander. So tonight I guess I'd just have to skip temporarily sealing the piece on my own, and just take it straight back to the house for the permanent seal that Emiko and Daiki always do.

The Reincarnated was actually a figure of a female angelic figure made entirely of black ivory. It was about as tall as my upper thigh, and as I grabbed it from the unguarded pedestal, I was surprised by the feather-like weight that allowed my to embrace it tightly to my side as I took off, using Wiz to appear as my wings as I made a flashy exit, by flying right out of the glass window of the room, using my free arm to avoid shards of glass from harming me.

Of course, there was some sort of yelling from Hiwatari, but I chose to ignore whatever it was that he was screaming at me, assuming that it was just some sort of form of 'I'll get you next time!' or 'This isn't over!' Nothing new, and defiantly nothing that I needed to pay attention to.

**_Dark! Why did you have to break that window? It's going to cost the museum money to have to replace it, and all that broken glass can be a real safety hazard for people._ **The annoying voice of reason said, starting to lecture me about my rash exit, and I openly sighed.

"Listen, it was the fastest and easiest way to get out, and you know as well as I do that your mom is going to have a cow if we were any later than we already are. You said you have some sort of arithmetic exam tomorrow or something? She wanted you to get home so you could sleep." I explained to him as I closed in on the Niwa house, landing swiftly in the backyard without being sighted by anyone at this late hour.

The patio door to the house swung open before I even set foot on the ground, and Emiko had come rushing outside. "Dark! There you are! Come on, let's take The Reincarnated to the basement, Dad says that it's power is growing, and that there might not be much time left." She yelled at me, grabbing my forearm before I could respond and yanking me into the house.

"Gah!" I stopped short inside the kitchen as I dropped the statue to the floor, jerking my suddenly blackened and burned hand away from it, as The Reincarnated burned up to an amazingly scorching temperature. It clanged and clashed with the wooden floor, but thankfully did not shatter, but rather just laid there, beginning to give off a purplish other-worldly hue.

Emiko and I simply stared at the statue for a moment, and we both failed to realize as another person entered the room. "Daiki is downstairs waiting, where's the statue?" We turned to see Daisuke's father, whose attention was soon on The Reincarnated as well. I was fairly certain that they could feel the heat radiating from it as well, which was why none of us had made a move to lift it from the ground. Would we have to preform the sealing ritual in the kitchen?

"Maybe I should go get Dad..." Emiko said, but before she could take another step, the kitchen door was flown open for yet another face to reveal itself.

"Dark! Stop! All of you! Get away from the statue!" Hiwatari yelled at us, as we looked at him in surprise.

"How did you get in our house! You're not welcome here! You can't arrest Dark here, because you're trespassing young man!" Emiko started barking at him, although he did not falter at her not-so-empty threats. Everyone seemed drastically confused with the situation, why the hell would the Commander just break into the house? It certainly wasn't like him at all, just too out of character.

Just then, a blinding pale light engulfed the entire room, and I could hear the small sound of muffled voices beyond the light. What was happening? Faintly, I could hear Daisuke screaming at me from the back of my head, but he sounded so distant. Within the light of nothingness, a familiar shade of red appeared in front of me, and with the strength that I still had, which was draining rather rapidly, I called out the the shade of red.

"D-Daisuke... What... is-" I never finished my sentence, as darkness crept into the edges of my vision. Yet, as my mind and eyes began to close, a daunting sound echoed through my ears, piercing itself into my memory. A sick and eerie laugh, although I couldn't tell if it was a male or female, it was a type of chuckling that I had never heard before. _What is that? What's laughing at me?_

* * *

...

_Ah, my head... _With much effort, I managed to open my eyes just slightly, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Apparently, I was in a moving vehicle that seemed to be going much faster than whatever the speed limit might be, as it whizzed down the streets of a large city that I had never seen before. A dream, and a rather poor one at that. My dreams were never as random as this, or did the pain that I felt in my head feel so real, but there was always a first time for everything.

I turned to look at my right side, and I almost screamed at what I saw, if only a hand didn't press itself on my mouth so tightly, I would have. Krad was sitting right next to me in the accursed car, and he was still pinning my mouth against the side of the wall of the vehicle, glaring me down. Sitting next to him was Creepy Boy, and I glanced back at the two of them, realizing that they each had their own body, and Krad just _happened _to have a certain murderous look in his eye. Yup, it's official, this is the worst nightmare I've had in 400 years.

"Don't make a sound, Mousy, not until we arrive." He snarled at me, and removed his bare hand from my mouth, at which point I began to try and rub and spit and remains of his hand contact with my face away, which caused him to roll his eyes. Arrive? What was he talking about? Just where the hell was this crazy car taking me and these weirdos?

"Oh good! Dark's awake too! Don't worry, sweetie, I'll explain everything once we get there!" A familiar cheery voice perked up my ears, and in front of me, I saw that there were two more seats in between the creeps and I from the driver. My face twisted into more confusion at the sight of Emiko, wearing a smile as usual... DID SHE NOT SEE THE SITUATION I WAS IN? CRAZY 1 AND CREEPY 2 ARE SITTING IN THE SAME SPACE AS ME! And next to Emiko, I finally noticed that there was actually one person who was still fast asleep, which was my all too familiar red haired tamer. Lucky, he doesn't know what's going around him in this stupid dream.

None of this made any sense, I swore that only a minute ago, we were in the kitchen attempting to seal the Reincarnated, now I was in some weird parallel dimension dream world? _Wait... The Reincarnated... It couldn't have sent all of us to another dimension, could it? _It was easy to tell that the look of shock and understanding was written all over my face, as well as despair. No soul that had been transported to an alternate dimension with the Reincarnated was ever known to come back, at least in their own time period, that is, which could seem like another possibility.

We were gone. In our own world, we might as well have been dead.

"So, you finally see our predicament, haven't you, Mousy?" Krad mumbled next to me, not even making eye contact. I found it surprising how calmly he was acting in the situation, unless this really was a really wacked up nightmare. Just to make sure that I wasn't the only one who was suffering from this awkward and potentially dangerous car ride, I kicked the back of Daisuke's seat as hard as I possibly could from my angle, jolting him awake in a matter of seconds.

"W-What? Huh? Where am I?" He questioned, seeming quite disoriented, much like I was a couple moments ago. However, Emiko was quick to calm him down, once again saying how everything would be alright once we arrived. Of course, the redhead looked utterly confused, but it was only when he looked in the back seat of the car that his expression was filled with shock and what looked like horror.

"D-Dark? How are you- What's going on?" His eyes quickly shifted to Krad and Creepy, which almost automatically shut him up, but his pleading eyes seemed to land on me again, like he wanted answers. I shrugged my shoulders in response, and decided to look out a window for the remainder of the short trip, which I must say had to be the longest and most awkward ten minutes of my life.

Once we exited the car, which I now knew was yellow and would be referred to as a 'taxi', I saw that there had also been one other passenger who had been sitting next to the driver the entire time, and only added more confusion to the situation.

"D-Dad? Mom? What's going on?" Daisuke asked both his parents once we were all out of the car and standing on the sidewalk outside a small cluster of old styled apartment buildings. The four of us were all staring at Emiko and Kosuke, since they were the only adults among us that we knew. In total, there were six of us, more exactly, the exact same six people who had been in the room along with the Reincarnated when it had reacted so strangely. There was no way it was a coincidence, that one stupid artwork had screwed over all of our lives in a matter of seconds. But why?

"Don't worry Dai! Everything's okay! The Reincarnated, the artwork that you and Dark were stealing had some strange reaction all of a sudden when you brought it back to the house. We may be in another dimension, but under the circumstances, I think we can all put our differences aside, right?" Emiko briefly explained, Daisuke seemed a little phased by the situation, and I was certainly uncomfortable with it. Krad had been my enemy for 400 years, and that wasn't going to change in an instant.

"Oh, you must be the new tenants!" A rather high-pitched voice rang through the air, turning around towards the source, a rather petite Chinese woman with shoulder length jet black hair came out of one of the tan colored buildings. "I'm Ms. Deliz, the landlady here, and I'm so glad to have you move in! Now if I could just have Mr. and Mrs. Niwa fill out some paperwork in my apartment while the others of you start to move, that would be quite progressive, wouldn't you agree?"

Move? It was only in that moment that I noticed the two white moving vans that were parked at the street curb only a yard or so away. We had to move all of those boxes by ourselves? The Niwas automatically agreed and went into the building as they were asked.

"If you four need any help, I know someone who might be willing to help you out. Let me go get him for you!" The landlady said to us before rushing into the building herself behind Daisuke's parents. Finally with the four of us alone, I was surprised of how calm everybody seemed to be, although it was clear that Daisuke was shaking a little bit. I placed a hand on his shoulder to help him calm down, which was when I noticed something a little strange. He had gotten a little taller, if only by an inch or two, but it was still clearly visible to me that he had grown by just a bit.

"Why are you acting so calm, Krad? Shouldn't it be about time that you start jumping at our throats?" I asked him calmly, and besides a cold glare, he made no other sign of a threat.

"Think about our situation a little more, Mousy. We are practically stranded in another world where magic doesn't exist, and our best bet of returning to our own realm is to... dare I say, 'collaborate'? The Reincarnated transported six souls, and only six souls it will take back, so that's enough of a reason to keep you alive, as far as I'm concerned."

"...Emiko threatened you, didn't she?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, not completely buying his sob story. At first, he seemed outraged at the suggestion, but quickly turned his view towards the ground, coughing slightly into his hand, therefore proving my theory correct. Trust me, no one in their right mind would ever mess around with that woman. No offense to her, but she _is _pretty scary.

"It also appears that Daisuke and I have had a slight shift in age, probably only about a year, but it's still something to consider." Hiwatari stated oh so, matter-of-factly, and come to think of it, that was the first time that I had heard him speak since I had woken up. None of us seemed very talkative though, and it was easy to see why.

All of us were trapped. And to make things worse, we were trapped with _each other._

"Hey, so you the new guys or something?" A voice interrupted our previous conversation, and I turned around to see the source of this new face. Walking down the steps of the building in front of us was a rather thin looking boy, it was a bit hard to determine his exact age, but something told me he was around the same as Daisuke and Creepy were now. Maybe he was younger, but it could have been anywhere from 13-16. Behind him was the landlady, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders and smiling widely.

I took a good look at him, although he didn't seem to even so much as glance in our direction yet, he was still looking at the landlady. His hair was a jet black, cut short in what some might say would be a 'punk goth' sort of style, except he had long bangs on the right side, which covered half of his face. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a v-neck, and as I looked farther down, I saw dark blue skinny jeans, except on one side of them, there were a number of about three or five silver chains, probably hooked to two of the belt loops.

And was he wearing... platform shoes? They looked as if they were 5 inches thick or so, giving him extra height, although by looking at him from at the top of the stairs, he couldn't be much taller than Daisuke. Guess he's just waiting for a growth spurt or something.

"This is Kai! He never does anything but lounge around all day, so I thought he could help you move in! You'll have to excuse me, because I have some paperwork to get done with your parents, but if you need anything, my apartment is on the first floor." She was still smiling brilliantly, but this boy, Kai, did not look thrilled in the slightest. In fact, it was plain to see that he seemed rather annoyed, furrowing his brows and creating wrinkles on his forehead.

"Huh? I never agreed to this. What do I look like to you, some free laborer?" He looked infuriated at Ms. Deliz, giving her a death glare, but her smile quickly faltered, starting to rant to Kai about something that I really couldn't understand all that well. She was talking so fast, and I still wasn't completely comfortable with my English yet. I picked up on a few words, like 'grounded', 'privilege', 'fresh air', 'helping others'.

After groaning, he turned to face the four of us, the rage that I had just seen boiling up inside of him suddenly gone. He could tell that I was staring at him, and his eyes met mine in a quite uncomfortable way. It looked like his eyes were... dead, with no emotion, and it filled me with a slightly sickening feeling as he continued to look at me, but something had kept myself from looking the other direction. Was it sorrow or discomfort that I saw? It was an emotion shining through him, and it certainly didn't sit well with my gut. The words of the landlady were obviously falling on deaf ears now, although I could still hear her talking to Kai, like a constant buzzing in my ear.

"I'll help." His words were sharp even though they came out with a bored sigh, much like a razor that suddenly stopped Ms. Deliz from speaking any further. She herself looked somewhat shocked, but shrugged it off and went back into the building in a hurried fashion, leaving the strange boy with the rest of us. He slowly walked down the stairs, stuffing both hands into his jean pockets, and a bored expression on his face.

Kai approached us, not really looking at one of us in particular until he was right in front of Daisuke, at which point he removed his left hand from his jeans pocket and half thrusted it out in the red head's direction. Daisuke seemed confused for a bit, and almost took a step back, almost as if he thought the other boy was going to hit him, and just stood there dumbly.

"It's suppose to be a sign of greeting." He finally said, before letting our an annoyed sigh. "Geez, if you flinch from a handshake, how are you gonna live in New York City?"

After his rude comment, Kai chuckled rather darkly, as if what he had just said was the most hysterical thing he had ever heard. Or maybe he was simply laughing at Daisuke himself? Whatever the case was, I didn't like it, this kid had an attitude that was too strong for my liking, and way too overconfident.

Daisuke was a bit hesitant, but in a matter of seconds, he took the other boy's hand and shook it. "I'm Daisuke, and this is Dark, Satoshi, and eh, Krad." He said while pointing to the rest of us as he said our names. He was slightly stuttering on his words, although it was barely noticeable. Kai nodded his head once in acknowledgement, and as soon as Dai had let go of his hand, it went straight back into his pocket.

"Eh, so... Where is it that you wanna get started?" He asked us while eyeing the large amount of brown boxes that were in the moving vans. Emiko had said that all of the furniture had already been placed in the apartment, so I personally didn't know what would be in those boxes. Had The Reincarnated actually given us items from our old world? Or were these items just normal living necessities that people in this world had?

"I think we should just start grabbing stuff and bring it up to the apartment." I said rather bluntly, and it seemed that the rest of them all shrugged their shoulders in some sort of silent agreement. Hiwatari and Daisuke were the first ones to go choose boxes from the trunk, each of them carrying two each with both their arms and went to enter the apartment building.

Krad was next, and he took five boxes out of the van, looking as if they were no trouble for him. He glared at me, and I could tell that we shared a mutual hatred for this situation at hand. But, I had to consider these circumstances: In this world, the two of us had no magic. We both had our own bodies and could do as we pleased. However, the six of us have to stay together if we ever wanted to return to our world.

And most importantly, we had to more than likely learn how to get along.

"Hey, Krad. You shouldn't be carrying so many boxes, a lady like you might hurt herself with all that weight." I teased, a darkened smirk twisted on my face. There was so much of my own satisfaction found in the rage in his eyes, knowing that he couldn't hit me with all of the boxes he was carrying. My concentration on him was however, broken as I saw Kai walk right in between the two of us, towards the van. He immediately pulled out six of the cardboard containers that were inside, as if proving that he could handle more than Krad. When he turned back to us, his face was obviously full of anger, although he was glaring at me the most.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" I didn't respond to him, and he certainly didn't wait for an answer, and entered the apartment building shortly after Hiwatari and Daisuke. Apparently, I had done something that had pissed him off, that, or he was just someone who didn't like standing around waiting. I didn't know which one it was, but something also told me that I sort of didn't want to know.

Krad half scoffed, and half smiled evilly at me before catching up to Kai. I hope that he didn't think he had won because of a small remark someone else had made to me, because he hadn't. Sighing in my own loneliness on the street, I glanced over at the moving van and it's remaining contents. There were five containers left, three of them were quite bulky. Even though I desperately didn't want Krad to even think he would beat me at anything, even I knew that two of the larger boxes probably required two people to carry them.

Gathering the three that I was able to manage, I took another look at this entirely new environment that was surrounding me. New York City? Why would The Reincarnated ever want to send all of us here? It just didn't make any sense in my mind. But, like Emiko had said before, there wasn't anything that we could do about it now. We don't know how long we'll be here, or if we'll ever go back, so it seems like we'll all have to learn to live with each other for a while.

Hazardously, I walked up the small amount of three stairs that were in front of the building, but something in my stomach had told me something that I just couldn't shake off.

This was going to be hell.

* * *

**A/N: **Woot! DN Angel characters in NYC! Got a problem with that? Honestly, I've traveled a lot throughout my life, although I haven't very recently, I still have memories from a ton of different states that I've gone to. Literally, I've been on the entire East coast, and NYC is one of my favorite places in the world, so I'm going to attempt to capture it the best that I can~ Bye~

OH! THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE DONE. Yeah, but I'm going to wait until two weeks to upload them because I'm off to camp. (You better review, or else I may not update.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kai's POV:**

"Oh, one that knows all, answer my question! Are these new strangers the characters of DN Angel? Or am I delusional?" I furiously shook the black magic 8 ball as I asked the one thing that had been going through my mind ever since I set eyes on them. Were these the real deal? Or maybe, just some over the top cosplayers that took the character to heart and decided that they would try and make some huge impression with their costumes.

I turned over the one item that I was currently relying on, seeing small bubbles appear on the glass because of how furiously I had shook it, and I looked at the answer to my prayer. _Reply hazy. Ask again later._

"Grr... Are the characters from my favorite manga living in the same building as me?" I yelled at the plastic toy, and when I turned it over once more, I wasn't very surprised at the answer, but it did confuse me in many ways. _Yes. Defiantly._

"What do you know? You're just a die that's floating around in blue liquid! I screamed at it, throwing it across the room, and I paid no attention to the sickening crack that it had made against the wall. That couldn't be right, it couldn't be, they were all fictional characters, created through the mind of Yukiru Sugisaki. My favorite manga artist, the only one that I had even bothered to learn the name of. Why? Because of DN Angel.

I stood up from my crouched position on my bed and went over to my bookshelf on the opposite side of my bedroom. The first shelf was of my favorite books since childhood, the third shelf was where I kept awards and certificates that I had earned (not very many, and defiantly nothing to brag about), fourth shelf was where I kept a number of various journals and sketchbooks that obviously needed dusting. And on the top shelf, was where I kept a number of foam heads, about eight in total, and seven of them were all wearing wigs. I grabbed the chair that was from my desk and made myself tall enough to reach the top shelf. Removing the bobby pins first, I yanked off the black wig that I had been wearing today, and placed it on the bald styrofoam head. Then I removed my wig cap, and threw it onto the shelf, not really caring where it landed. As it was yanked off, I could feel my ponytail coming out, dangling down to the back of my neck, where it belonged.

Alright, alright, I know. Crossdressing is a _very _strange hobby to take on, although in the world of the otakus and cosplayers, it really wasn't all that unheard of. Although, I preferred to take my hobby outside of conventions and into daily life. Why? Simply because it was fun, and deceiving people and leading them to believe I was male was interesting. Sure, some people might call me weird, but I was okay with that, because I had to admit that I wasn't always completely sane.

I climbed down from the slightly wobbling chair, and gazed upon the second shelf of my bookcase, which was where I kept some of my most valued items. As you might guess, it was crammed with manga books that I had purchased, although there was also an imitation Death Note that came into my possession last year, as well as seasons 1-9 of Red vs Blue, signed by the Rooster Teeth cast themselves. Sure, Red vs Blue was the only item on the shelf that wasn't related to anime, but I still loved it.

I grabbed volume 10 of the DN Angel manga and DVD 3 of the anime from the shelf, examining both of the covers very closely. The resemblance that they had shown to the people that had just moving into the building was impeccable, I could hardly believe it. I kept trying to think of logical explanations to why I thought they were the real deal, and what the explanation would be if they weren't.

My mind stayed on the thought of cosplayers, since it wasn't all that uncommon. I had seen various cosplayers in the city before, although usually that was while I was at a cosplay meet up, or a Japanese event like the Sakura festival, or the street fair that was held throughout the summer. The only time I had seen people in amine costumes on a regular day was when I made the journey to an anime and manga ultra store, which, would make sense considering the environment.

But, they didn't seem like cosplayers, they acted almost like I would except the actually characters to act like. Could it be that I was just seeing things? I hadn't been wearing my glasses, so the faces were slightly blurred, but that insane hair, I could be legally blind in one eye and still notice the bizarre hairdos. Purple, blue, red, those weren't natural hair colors, and even though blonde hair is somewhat common, it was at an extraordinary length. And their names, it was the same, the last name of this so called family was 'Niwa', I mean, how much crazier could this get?

I was relieved that I could keep up my normal composure around them, but I was literally freaking out inside, barely able to contain myself. I felt like a rabid fangirl, having to force the urge to squee in excitement, like any other would. But, I had to keep calm, that was the only way that this whole mess could be cleared up, with a calm and collected head.

I sighed loudly, and thought that it had gotten uncomfortably hot in the apartment, so I opened my bedroom window to let in a cool breeze that only came with the nighttime. After all, it was the beginning of summer. Enjoying the fresh air, I realized that I had temporarily forgotten what Ms. Deliz had instructed me to do, and automatically closed the window once again.

I wasn't allowed to go outside. I wasn't even allowed to breathe the air, so I had to keep my windows shut tight at all times.

But maybe, I could break the rules this one time. I desperately felt the urge to breathe fresh air, if only to clear my head from the events that took place today. Before leaving my room, I grabbed an oversized hoodie and cradled it with my left arm. I found that wearing one always gave me a comforting feeling, for some reason, then I walked out to my living room.

The window in the living room was connected to the fire escape, which was a bit too small to do much more than sit on, but if I climbed up the ladders, I would be at the roof in no time. The tricky part was, making sure no one on the other floors above me would see me. Cautiously, I opened the large widow just far enough for me to climb through it, but as soon as I had half of my body through the opening, my eyes landed on... something. My breath was caught in my throat as I stared at this, thing, and my mind was spinning around and around like clockwork.

"Kyuu!" It said, while looking at me with insanely large eyes for any regular rabbit, eyes that were so insanely red that they resembled perfect rubies, no, maybe strawberries were more appropriate. It was just sitting there, looking at me with those large eyes, and seemed to be smiling in the cutest way possible. It's body proportions seemed to just a tad bit odd for any regular bunny, so, I deducted, that this couldn't be just any type of lost rabbit that randomly appears on your balcony in the middle of the night.

This... "It" was... Wiz.

At least, that's what I had begun to believe, and it would only make sense if everything that was happening today could be true. Wiz continued to look up at me, once in a while making that adorable little sound he does that makes me want to hug him to death. But, I didn't want to be a Risa. Not Risa, who in the manga saw Wiz in an instant and almost shook the life out of him with no regard to what he was feeling. I wasn't like her, I loved animals.

Suddenly, the poor little guy looked very upset, and held his stomach like he was in some kind of pain. My eyes widened a little, trying to figure out what I could do, but then, I remembered something.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him, while leaning down to his level, hoping that he would understand what I was saying. And immediately, his eyes lit up, and he nodded his little furry head, not moving his paws from his belly. I made a decision then and there, I was going to take care of him, at least for tonight. After all, it might be a little creepy if I just showed up at the new neighbor's door asking if they lost a rabbit, especially because I hadn't seen them with a rabbit today. It might seem to them that I knew a little too much if I knew that Wiz belonged to them, if, they were the real deal.

I put on the oversized article of clothing that had been draped around my arm, except that I wore it backwards, with the hood below my neck. I leaned down further so that the hood was at the bunny's level, and stretched it outwards toward him. "Hop in, I'll feed you."

Without needed to be told twice, Wiz automatically jumped into my hood, poking his little head out so that he could see. I climbed back into my apartment and shut the window once more, I guess my rebellious plan to go on an outside adventure to the roof would have to be placed on hold for now. There was something else that needed my attention.

I opened the fridge and looked around, and the first thing that I took out was a bottle of water, since I guessed that he might be thirsty as well. Then, I opened up the fruit drawer at the bottom of the fridge, pushing aside the grapes and raspberries to reach the carton of fresh strawberries that Ms. Deliz had picked up for me at the store the other day. I fished them out, and then slammed the door shut, placing the bottle and carton on the counter, then, going into the cupboard, I took out a very small dish, and a child-sized bowl that I usually ate fruit out of. I poured the water into the dish, and took out seven of the strawberries, remembering that Wiz had been described as a glutton in the anime. However, I found that the red fruit might be too large for him to pick up, so I grabbed a knife and quickly cut them into fourths, removing the green leaves at the top. After briefly washing the strawberries in the sink, I placed the bowl and the dish of water on the coffee table, while I sat down on the couch.

Carefully, I picked Wiz out of my hood and placed him on the table as well. In no time, he began to gnaw away at the ripe fruit, and took a couple laps of water as well. Watching him was just so enjoyable, and as my old friends and I would say... _kawaii._

When I thought back on my old schoolmates, it would usually involve how much of anime-crazed outsiders we were. I cherished those memories, but my heart slightly hardened at the realization that they were no longer here. No one was. Most my dearest friends had vanished during the past couple years, ever since high school had started. And why?

Because I wasn't worth their memories.

True, I still had companions around the city, mostly the video gamers or goths that wanted to stand out as individuals, but they were still in my circle of obligation. I seldom spoke to them lately, but something told me they would understand two weeks of non-communication. But other than those few people, I had lost contact with basically the entire circle of friends that I had worked four years to build up. All those people who used to look at me as a helpless chick who couldn't say shit about anyone and would be kind and sweet to even the dumbest of jackasses were gone.

Now, it was just me, it this big luscious apartment building all alone, left to contemplate on my life. I wasn't allowed to go outside, I was barely allowed to breathe air, and I knew fairly well why, but I still found the reasoning unfair. I couldn't leave, even though I so desperately wanted to, as a matter of fact, I wasn't really suppose to have any type of animal in my presence. I had broken a rule by deciding to care for Wiz. But at the moment I didn't really care.

After he finished eating, he sat up at looked at me, smiling even more widely than before. I carefully picked him off of the table and placed him on my lap, gently rubbing his tiny little head with my fingers. The little happy 'kyuu' sounds that he made told me that I wasn't hurting him, and I was glad for that.

I smiled lightly. It was hardly ever when a grin had tugged at my lips, but at this very moment, it did, more than it had in who knows how long. Perhaps it was because Wiz was company, and even though he wasn't human, and he couldn't really talk back to me if I poured out my life story to him. He was... something. A breathing, living, something that could keep me company during my depressed days. He was also a realization that overcame me while he had been devowering those strawberries.

I was living under the same roof with the characters that I had idolized ever since I was thirteen years old. This was the sort of dream that you hate to wake up from, except that it was happening in front of my very eyes. I knew the characters all too well, and realized that Dark obviously didn't care for my normal attitude, but I could live with that. Yet, this was a golden opportunity that would slip through my fingers if I acted far too pushy in order to become friends with them. However, I realized that the best way to go about this matter was to keep up my rude persona.

Whatever almighty being caused this glorious disturbance in time in space to bring creatures from an alternate dimension to me, thank you.

I was going to be Kai, the arrogant and vicious male that would kill almost anything if it pissed him off. He was overconfident, and unafraid of anything that stood in his way, including homicidal blondes and purple-eyed perverts that suddenly showed up as his doorstep one day. It was now more than ever that I needed to put my utmost effort into creating the ultimate illusion of being a boy, the type that some of these cold hearted characters might find worthy of friendship.

This was the challenge of my life, and I would accept it no matter what.

**Daisuke's POV:**

It wasn't a dream. Although, no matter how I looked at the situation, it just seemed to make less and less sense in my head. The six of us sitting at a rather large round dinner table that was already in the loft when we had moved in. I was sitting in between Dark and Hiwa- I mean Satoshi (since Mom had told me that in order to fit in, we should call each other by our first names). Dark was sitting next to Mom, who was sitting next to Dad, and then, Krad.

I quickly tore my glance away from him the moment that I had even dared to look. Just the idea of him being here, eating breakfast with all of us was... just a bit much to take in. It made me loose the small appetite that I had left, and the fact that he had Dark had been battling in a non-stop glare contest all morning didn't make me feel any better.

"Um, so Mom, when did you go food shopping?" I asked her, trying to make some room for conversation in this awkward situation, but she and Dad had seemed completely unfazed by it all, as if this was all a normal occurrence.

"Oh! Just this morning! I ran into a boy with black hair who was downstairs getting his mail, and he was kind enough to tell me directions to the nearest market! Wasn't that sweet of him? But what was his name... Kyle? No, maybe Keith?"

"Do you mean Kai?" Satoshi asked nocturnally, not taking his eyes off of his plate of food, and I saw Mom's eyes light up with recognition.

"Oh yes! That's it! What a nice boy! I think that he would be a good friend for you Daisuke, he seemed very kind and proper." She exclaimed, not loosing her cheery attitude, although, I slightly chocked on my toast at her claim. If I had to be completely honest, I would have to say that Kai had been nothing short of intimidating and temperamental when I had first met him. Maybe Mom had meant another boy our age in the building who happened to have messy black hair, and whose name might be similar to Kai.

"No offense, Miss Emiko, but I believe that we could all agree that our first priority would to be getting back to our own world, and not wasting our time with making acquaintances." Satoshi told her, still poking at his egg with his fork, since it was quite obvious that none of us were really in a mood for eating. Yet, I continued to nibble on my toast periodically, looking downward to avoid the gazes of others. In a way, I understood what Satoshi was saying, but I was pretty sure that none of us would even know where to begin when it came to getting back to our world.

"Well, if the entire duty of the artwork is to reincarnate people in different dimensions, then maybe the only way to get back is to create a new life here, and forget about our other world. Besides, the first way to get use to a new world is to make a new friend! So Daisuke, I think that you should come with me later to Kai's apartment and try to become friendly with him!"

"I don't know about that Emiko..." Dark said suddenly, it was the first time that he had spoken all morning. "I don't like that guy, and the way you're describing him is completely different to how I saw him yesterday. He's hardcore vicious, and looked like he would pick a fight with anyone just for the fun of it."

"Dark! That's no way to talk about your new neighbors! We should at least get to know them first before judging them, and from what the landlady told me, the only people around your age group in this building is Kai and a girl named Jessica on the second floor."

"Fine, I have no problems becoming familiar with a girl." Dark retorted quickly, and I felt my head drop as I sighed, understanding exactly what he had meant by those words. Of course he would want to become more friendly with a girl rather than an intimidating boy. Although, under the circumstances, I would have to agree, since what I had seen of this particular boy wasn't always a warm handshake into friendship. When he had actually offered me a handshake yesterday, he had seemed rather annoyed that I had hesitated, and not to mention that his hand was basically freezing, and I was pretty sure that chills had run down my spine.

"No you can't, because Jessica and her family is moving to Arizona in a couple of weeks, so the best shot that you four have for fitting in here is to become friends with Kai. Final decision, no arguments." Dark and I exchanged a look with each other, and then simultaneously glanced at Dad, silently asking for his own input, but all that he did was grin sheepishly and grin. All of us knew what happened when Mom made a decision, and it was clear that nothing was going to change her mind.

While I scratched my head, a sudden thought came to my mind, which caused me to jump up at the table, and in reaction, everybody to suddenly stare at me in confusion.

"Where's Wiz?"

* * *

**A/N: **Just to clarify, yes, Kai is an OC and is a female which will be paired with another character. Which character? I honestly have no clue as of now, so it would be really helpful if some people would review in order to tell me which pairing they like best, and I will probably take it into consideration. Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

**Kai's POV:**

As I tried to breathe, it became obvious that it was harder to take in air than usual, so I began to pull on my shirt. That's when I realized, I had never taken off of my chest binding from yesterday, and I knew that I was never suppose to wear it for an extended amount of time, or else it would damage my ribs or something like that...

I got up, feeling extremely lazy, but my eyes immediately fell on a small and furry white animal on my coffee table, looking up at me with concerned eyes. I reached our and petted his head, and tried to remember what type of binding I had done yesterday, had it been tape or bandages? Well, it really didn't matter, but I had slept in my binding a couple times before, and there had never been any extreme damage to my body. But why did I feel as if the binding wasn't the only thing I forgot last night...

_Oh._

I suddenly realized, I had never taken my pills last night after I found Wiz, I had just passed out on the couch. Probably not my best move, but the more important thing right now would to get out of my binding and take my medicine, then spend the rest of the day in my apartment as a girl. But, since I was already wearing them, I thought it would be best to just check the mail really quick this morning.

I retrieved my black messy wig from my room along with a wig cap, and once again stuffed my ponytail inside. I considered placing in bobby pins, but I was only going downstairs for a minute, and I was fairly certain that no one would really see me. So, I just stuffed the black mess on my head and grabbed my keys to the mailbox.

"I'll be right back, don't move, or else I won't make you breakfast." I told Wiz, and then ran out of the apartment, skipping stairs as I went down the three flights of stairs that separated me from the mailboxes, but as I reached the second landing, I was feeling a little light headed, so I slowed down, carefully taking one step at a time. Key in hand, I approached the sliver box and inserted the slim piece of metal, turning it until it was unlocked. When I opened the door, there was nothing inside, figures, it's kind of early for the mail to come anyway.

Turning back around after re-locking the mailbox, I saw a woman coming down the stairs, and deciding to be polite, I stood aside the staircase to allow her to come down first before I went up. I heard her thank me and went on towards the door, and I didn't know what it was, but something about her seemed vaguely familiar in the back of my mind. Was she the woman who paid me one time to watch her bratty kid? No, I didn't even remember what that lady looked like at all.

"Um excuse me, young man?" I heard a voice call out to me as I started up the stairs, but immediately turned back around to the mystery woman. "By any chance, would you happen to know the way to the nearest food market?"

I nodded in response to her question, and decided to use some hand movements as well to show her which way the streets went.

"You'll want to go down this block here, and then make a right, and keep on going up on the avenue until you see it. The building is white, and there are these red awnings all around it, so it's kind of hard to miss."

"Thank you! My family and I just moved here, and I have to say that I'm rather unfamiliar with the area. Oh, what's your name?"

"It was no problem to give you directions ma'am, if you need help again, I live on the third floor, so stop by whenever you like. People call me Kai by the way, Miss...?"

"Emiko dear, you can call me Emiko." After nodding her head, she left the building and walked outside, yet I was practically frozen in place, unable to move. D-Did I just talk to another anime character? I could hardly believed that I had given directions to Emiko Niwa, and I hadn't even recognized her at the time, if I had, I might had been more nervous.

_Why does my life continue to grow stranger?_ I asked myself desperately while forcing my body to walk back up to my loft. The first thing that I did when I entered the loft was grab some scissors from the counter and walk to my room. I lifted up my shirt to find the culprits of my pain, and could automatically recognize them as ACE brand bandages, and I was practically overjoyed to see that I hadn't used masking tape to bind yesterday. I easily cut off my restraints and placed them in the trash, now revealing the sports bra that was underneath. Placing on a slightly looser shirt, I made my way back to the kitchen, where I knew what I had to do next.

As I opened a drawer that was underneath the counter, the rattling of various pills gave me a slight headache, as I picked up the containers one by one, trying to remember what medication I needed to take this morning.

Luckily for me, I had been smart enough to write down the time of day for each pill on a piece of paper, and color coordinate the pill bottle caps by marking the tops with different colors that I had drew in with Sharpies. Okay, I think I could remember if I desperately tried... I took two of the blue pills, and then one of the red pills to balance it out, and then took a green pill to settle my stomach, since the other pills posed a threat of giving me a stomach virus if I took them as they were.

Of course, the pills themselves basically looked all the same, which made it very confusing. Flat and round, much like an incredibly small coin, and they all had a dusty peach color, which looked a bit like the same color of my skin. Refusing to swallow all of them dry, I poured myself a glass of water from the tap and shoved the four capsules into my mouth, taking small sips of the water until all of them went down my throat.

Since the pills were small, I didn't have much of a problem with them, however, they did leave a nasty aftertaste in my mouth, even though they were only there for a couple seconds. I looked at Wiz, who was still in the exact same spot as I left him, and decided that he had stayed there long enough.

"Wiz, come over here so I can make you breakfast. Pancakes with chocolate chips, okay?" Without being told twice, he had come over to the kitchen as fast as his little paws could carry him. When he had reached my feet, I plucked him from the ground and placed him on my shoulder. As far as I could remember, Wiz ate people food, so I guessed pancakes would be okay.

The process was quick, I mixed up the batter with some dry pancake mix that came in a box, got out some chocolate chips, and used a pan on the stove to pour the amounts of batter into circular shapes, adding chocolate chips where necessary. When I was done, I had three larger ones on my plate, and three slightly smaller ones on a plate for Wiz. He hopped off my shoulder and began to chew on them, while I went back into my room and grabbed my laptop from my desk.

As a went back to the kitchen, I was slightly surprised to see that Wiz had already finished his plate, and was smiling contently. I gave a small grin as well, before starting up my laptop and opening up the internet, automatically going to google to preform a search. I entered of all of the names of the various prescriptions that my doctor had given me recently and I had taken recently, and looked at all of the side effects.

Unfortunately, they were not what I was expecting. Most of them were simply things like drowsiness, loss of appetite, nausea, mood swings, and soreness in your body. However, not a single one of them had said anything about hallucinations, or anything remotely related to the situation that I was currently in.

Or perhaps, my problem wasn't about what was in my pills, maybe it was that I needed to take _more_ pills in order to overcome it. Perhaps I was a schizophrenic and I hadn't even realized it until now, yet, while I looked at Wiz and petted him with my hand, I could have swore that it seemed so real. Maybe I should give my doctor a call, just in case there was something wrong with me, because I was starting to believe that there was.

I mean, DN Angel characters can't just transport themselves into your world. Right?

* * *

**Daisuke's POV:**

"Oh you're right... I haven't seen Wiz with any of you, have you seen him?" Mom said, not looking overly concerned with the subject, unlike me who was incredibly worried for the poor little guy, for all we know, he could be out somewhere in the street with no way of knowing where to go. And, I highly doubted that Dark would be able to call for him, since there was no magic in this dimension.

"Are you sure that he was even transported with us? It's entirely possible that he was left behind with Daiki." Dark said, trying to calm me down, but I just shook my head in disbelief. I knew that Wiz had been in the kitchen with us when we were transported, but Grandpa was downstairs, so that's why he didn't come here with us, but there was no reason why Wiz wouldn't come as well.

"I'm going out to look for him." I said storming out the door without giving anyone the chance to stop me, and I was relieved when I didn't hear anyone trying to follow me, I was concerned for Wiz, and I wanted to get him back no matter what. However, as soon as I stepped out into the street, I suddenly realized that I knew nothing about this neighborhood, and would probably become lost very easily if I just ran blindly in one direction.

_Maybe I should check the building first..._ I thought to myself, maybe Wiz could be on the roof of the building or something, although it might have seemed like a longshot. And perhaps, one of the neighbors could have found him or something. Either way, I went back into the building, somewhat discouraged, and on the last flight of stairs was Satoshi, looking as if he had been waiting for me to come back inside.

"It's not the best idea to go running around an area we know nothing about, is it?" He asked me, and all I did was shake my head silently. I walked back up the stairs, and I hear him follow close behind me, although to be honest, I wasn't sure where to even begin looking. By the time I had gathered my thoughts, the two of us had made our way to the second floor. Maybe Ms. Deliz would be able to help the two of us? She was the landlady after all, if that even meant anything, so perhaps if anybody could, she would be able to.

"Daisuke, I don't think we should ask her to help us. For all we know, pets not might even be allowed in the building." Satoshi said as if he had practically read my thoughts, and I looked at him as I thought of the possibility.

_Bang bang bang._ The two of us looked upward, almost surprised as we heard a very loud and repetitive noise come from upstairs. For a moment, it had stopped, but soon began once more, not really following any real pattern, but just as a very annoying sound. For me, it was hard to tell what it was, but I decided that it wasn't very important, and shook it off.

"You're probably right, but I don't know where we could possibly look." I told him over the banging, but he seemed to have something else on his mind, not even looking at my direction. His head was pointed towards the stairs that led to the next floor, which I only knew because I had followed his gaze. Maybe he was inquiring that we looked at the stairs first? I couldn't really tell, but I knew that Satoshi was smart, so I would trust whatever he thought would be best to do.

"Sorry, but I want to find out what that noise is... I'm starting to find it very irritating." He stated rather bluntly, and with a bored expression walked past me and began to make his way towards the source of the disturbance. I continued to stand there dumbly, a bit taken back by his actions, and the pounding only continued to get louder as he climbed the stairs. Not wanting to be left behind, I hurriedly followed Satoshi up the stairs to the third floor, where I heard the voice of a girl that I had not recognized as she began to scream and yell.

"KAI! GET OUT HERE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR!" The two of us rushed up the stairs, only to see an enraged girl around our age constantly banging her fist against a wooden door to the loft on the third floor of the building. Her platinum blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail, and she wore clothing that was a bit... revealing. She was only wearing a pair of shorts that had pockets sticking out of the ends, meaning that the inner pockets themselves were longer than the piece of clothing, and a dark blue tank top. I guessed that she was only dressed that way because of the weather outside being so blazing hot, although it was much cooler inside the building.

"ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF- Oh... sorry, I didn't see you two there." She finally stopped yelling and banging against the door when she laid eyes on the two of us. The girl looked a bit confused for a second, but then gave a bashful smile as if she had been thoroughly embarrassed. "Sorry, are you visiting someone? Don't worry, I'll keep my voice down for now on."

"Actually, we are the people who recently moved in, and who are you?"

"Oh! The new people!" Her face automatically brightened up and she clapped her hands together in a cheery fashion. "That's totally cool! The fifth floor was like, totally barren for a while now, so it's nice that people moved inside! My name's Jessica, too bad I won't get to know you guys, cause my family and I are officially moving in about a week or so. That's why I'm banging on this door, because I really want to spend time with my friend who lives here before we leave."

"Do you mean Kai?" I interrupted her speaking, because for some reason and not out of rudeness, I couldn't help but wonder why Kai would be friends with this bubbly and clearly very energetic girl. The two of them seemed like they would be total opposites, and probably wouldn't get along very well. Although, I suppose that it wasn't up to me to judge.

"You've met him? Well, then you should know what a real pain he can be. We've been friends for like, four years, but he still has the nerve to pretend that he's not home when I want to hang out." She said, now leaning against the door while crossing her arms, banging her head against the door every few seconds, as if she was still trying to knock.

Suddenly, something slid out from the bottom of the door and into the hallway, landing at Jessica's feet. It was a sheet of plain white paper, but scrawled in large and bulky letters in black marker was writing of some sort. Since it was written so largely, it was easy to tell what it said, even from my angel. When Jessica had picked up the slip of paper and read it herself, she looked even angrier than before, crumpling up the piece of paper into a ball and began to pound on the door louder than she had been before._  
_

It only said one word. _**Leave.**_

"OPEN UP! DO YOU HEAR ME KAI? COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK-" She stopped yelling when a separate sheet of paper quickly came out from under the door, except this time, she had snatched it so quickly that neither Satoshi or I were able to see it. But it was probably for Jessica anyway, not the two of us. Yet, maybe I needed to stay focused and get back to finding Wiz, who possibly was in dire help at this very moment.

"E-Excuse me, but have you seen a rabbit in the building?" I asked Jessica hesitantly, as she continued to attack the door in front of her, but came to a stop when I asked my question, and once again put on a cheery face that showed no signs of her being upset. It was a marvel to me how she could change moods so quickly, or maybe she only became so enraged when it came to Kai. I couldn't tell, after all, I barely knew anything about her, let alone Kai.

"A rabbit? No, sorry, I would have remembered seeing something as _kawaii _as a bunny. You should check the roof or something, he could have climbed up there through the fire escape." She had made sense, and I was back to the idea that there was a possibility that Wiz could in fact be on the roof. Even if he didn't like to go outside all that often, he does like to get fresh air every once and a while, plus, he can manage to get himself caught up in pretty high places.

Another slip of paper came through the doorway, this time, it was folded so no one could really see what it said at first glance. Jessica chose to ignore it, although my curiosity got the better of me, and I reached down to pick it up, and she didn't show any sign of preventing me from reading it as I began to unfold the paper. This time, the message was longer, and written in a smaller marker, or pen, I really couldn't tell. But, it was obviously meant for Jessica, and from the message, I could tell that only her voice had been audible though the door.

_**Jess, just leave me alone in peace, I don't need a ditz banging on my door every five seconds. Go back to watching your obscure Indie movies with your happy little family.**_

When I finished reading it, I could see Jessica staring at me, probably waiting for me to say something about what the paper had said, but I didn't want to be the one to tell her these awful things, or even give her a note that said it in black and white. So, while trying to offer a weak smile, I started to crumple up the paper into the tightest ball that I could manage, hoping that she would never read it. I couldn't believe that my mom had thought that Kai was polite, in any form or way, he didn't even bother to say these things to Jessica's face, just wrote them in a note that he wanted her to read. I could never do something like that, never in my life, I just found it unimaginable, even when she thought of them as such good friends.

"Hey, I'll show you to the roof, okay?" Jessica half asked, and half demanded with a large smile, and started bolting towards the upward stairs, only causing me and Satoshi to sprint as we began to run after her. We were taking two stairs at a time in order to keep up, and we passed the other loft floors, which looked basically the same as all of the others, that was, until we came to the eighth floor, where she made an abrupt halt.

"Wanna hear something spooky about the ninth floor? And how it's different from all the others?" She asked us, but didn't really want for any type of response as she continued to walk up the stairs, except more slowly, walking backwards, and making sure to take her time. She looked at the two of us as she began to speak in a slower and more steady voice than before, almost as if there was pity in her voice.

"There was this girl that lived here, and she like, had some incurable disease or something... All I remember is that her breathing was really bad, and she didn't have a long time to live. So, she started to paint a mural on the top floor, because she, like, really loved art and stuff, and wanted to leave a memory of herself behind. Long story short, she died from all the paint fumes before she finished the mural... Sad right?"

In actuality, the way that she had told the story made it seem a bit boring, although I had to admit that I felt a small pang go off in my heart. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could respond, I looked along the hallway of the ninth floor, I couldn't help but stop walking, if just for an instant, because just like Jessica had said, there was in fact, an unfinished mural covering most of the right side of the hallway. Parts of it were colored, and others were not, and some sections looked as if they had only been half colored, and were meant to been painted over at a later date.

"Is that story actually true?" I found myself asking, and realized that the two of them had both stopped to look at the large wall painting as well. There were not many ways that I could describe it, because the entire piece seemed to consist of smaller, little parts which all came together to create the larger picture. To me, it looked quite impressive, although it was a shame that it wasn't done yet. When I looked at Jessica, all she did was shrug, still looking at a certain part of the wall.

"How should I know? Kai tells the story a whole lot better than me, so you should ask him..." I slightly grimaced, thinking back to the nasty note that he had slid under the door for Jessica.

"He isn't that bad a guy, I swear. He's just got... some things in his head that need figuring out, always obsessing about finding his purpose or some shit, but always pushes all his friends away." She then ran a hand across a section of the wall, and I couldn't really tell what she was thinking.

I had to admit, that I was a bit taken back by what she had just said, and from the look on Satoshi's face, I could think that it was safe to tell that he was too. Not only by her vulgar language, but by how much she had been telling us, although we only recently met. It was a bit hard to take in, but even so, something told me that Jessica wasn't bad in any sort of way.

"Oh sorry, I'm babbling, I do that a lot, since Kai doesn't talk to me anymore, I get a bit lonely. He says that I talk WAY too much, and that I'm really open with my feelings." She said giggling once again, and brushing her hand on one part of the mural, as if she was trying to wipe it off of the wall, or at least smudge it. "Right, you're still looking for your bunny thing, let's check the roof!"

And with that she took off down the hallway and climbed some more stairs that were around the corner, leaving Satoshi and I to look at each other blankly, because we both were confused by her words and actions, as if she seemed to have a five second memory when it came to matters at hand, yet she was always constantly talking about Kai. Was it possible that they were once friends? Or even more? It wasn't my place to judge, but it did seem that Jessica cared for him and thought about him often, that much was obvious.

"You, um, don't have to look with us... I mean, I wouldn't want to bother you." I called out to her from down the hall, and she didn't even turn around in order to give a reply.

"Nah it's cool, I like helping. Besides, I doubt you guys have a key to the roof yet, right?" She called out, and as she fished a set of keys out of her pocket, and stuck them inside the lock of the doorknob. In reality, I knew that a locked door probably wouldn't have been much of a problem for the two of us, but I wasn't going to let Jessica know about that. And anyway, why on Earth was the roof locked? Were they afraid of burglars or something?

"Why is the roof door locked?" Satoshi asked her as the door swung open, allowing a slight warm breeze to roam in, as if he had been reading my mind. The three of us walked outside, and she stuck a wooden wedge inside the door frame to prevent it from closing. Without saying a word, she ran over across the roof to retrieve a wooden bench about two feet high, lifting it up with some obvious difficulty, and setting it near the door we came through.

I almost failed to realize earlier that the door we came through was part of a small structure that kind of resembled a small fort , and it was at least seven feet tall. And it was only after she then took a small and study looking box and placed it on top of the bench that I discovered that she was trying to get to the top of the structure, stepping on top of the items and easily climbed to the top.

"Well, I don't see your bunny up here... Or anywhere around, but you could keep looking." She called down, and I nodded in acknowledgement to what she had suggested, and began to look across the small flat roof in search of Wiz. The three of us seemed to be making a real effort, but we never really did find the little guy. Which, had made me disappointed, and a bit skeptical, but maybe if I searched again, he would turn up.

"Hey Jess, could you keep it down? I swear that everyone in the freaking building can hear you up here..." A somewhat familiar voice called from the door entrance, and I was a bit surprised when I saw none other than Kai himself stepping out into the daylight, dressed entirely in black with the exception of the silver chains that hung from his clothing, and the grey splattered designs that made his clothes look like they were sloppy, but gothic.

But what I couldn't help staring at as he kept his calm and collected composure was the white ball of fluff that was riding on his shoulder, making sounds of joy as it rubbed up against his neck. He had Wiz. I could barely believe that Wiz had been with Kai for so long, but it also reared the question of why he had Wiz with him, instead of returning him to his rightful owner.

"Wiz!" I called out, and automatically at the sound of his name, his ruby eyes looked at me, and he 'kyuued' in response, looking happy to see me once more, but did not leave Kai's shoulder. He looked at the rabbit riding on his shoulder, and gently placed him in both of his hands, and held him out to me.

"Oh, I guess he's with you, huh? Sorry I didn't tell ya I found him, but I didn't know the little guy was living with ya." He told me while looking me straight in the eye, sounding somewhat apologetic, but I wasn't able to read anything on his face at all. Even his eyes seemed to have a glazed over stare that looked as if they were looking at nothing. I tore away from his gaze when I felt Wiz jump from his hands to my shoulder, rubbing me in the same matter that he had with Kai just a short moment ago.

"T-Thanks for taking care of him, sorry if he gave you any trouble."

"None at all, but I have to say, he does eat quite a lot for a little guy." He responded, with a ghost of a smirk on his face, if you blinked, you would have missed it, and for a moment, I was sure myself that I had just imagined it. But, Kai was human, right? And he had actually done a very kind thing by looking after Wiz after finding him, where ever he had been.

"Aw, I guess that Goths _do_ have hearts after all." Jessica exclaimed while giving the taller male a side hug, to which he automatically recoiled to, as if afraid that her hands were on fire, and began to push the girl off almost immediately as she had latched on.

I couldn't help but giggle, to which I earned a side look from Kai, but it wasn't full of any anger, but rather of acknowledgement that I was standing there, witnessing this. It could have just been my imagination, but he seemed to be nervous, and kept on looking around the roof. I looked once again at his appearance, and I realized that his clothes had been different from the other day, and by that, I meant that they simply looked more of a 'goth' or 'punk' sort of look. His bondage pants had various chains, and his graphic shirt was tucked into his pants so that his silver bullet belt could be shown. And his sneakers seemed... strange. Probably because there was a sort of heel coming out of the back, what was the term? A wedge? It seemed rather thick and tall...

Was Kai in reality, that short? As of now, he was a bit taller than me, by perhaps an inch or two, but it was obvious that his shoes gave him some elevation.

"Hey Kai, I think I just heard Ms. Deliz in the hallway..." Jessica told him teasingly with a smile all across her face, he looked a bit annoyed by this statement, but I couldn't tell why.

"Haha... Nice try, but I'm not falling for that one."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING UP HERE?" A yell could suddenly be heard, causing Kai especially, to cringe at the sound of the voice, and something about his body movements suddenly seemed frantic, as if he wanted to run or hide from something. I looked at Ms. Deliz, who had just entered from the still slightly opened door, obviously outraged as she started to charge towards Kai.

"You know you shouldn't be outside! Go back inside the building right now!" She yelled at him while quickly grabbing his shoulder, and it was a bit obvious that there was a glint of fear in his eyes as the landlady began to drag him away, starting to lecture him about something that I wasn't able to hear. Satoshi and I stood there, slightly dazed and confused with what had just happened, and looked at Jessica for some sort of explanation.

"_That's _why Ms, Deliz keeps the roof locked, I think Kai is like, ultra grounded or something." She said, and then looked at Wiz a little bit closer. "Aww~! He's so cute and fluffy! Anyway, sorry I can't hang out with you guys anymore, but I've got programs ta catch, so see ya later!"

Jessica then suddenly gave both Satoshi and myself a quick hug before running back into the building, and it was obvious that both of us had recoiled, much like Kai had. Did people around here hug others that they barely knew? Or was it just her? I mean, she did seem very sweet. But...

"She was quite strange and open, wasn't she?" Satoshi bluntly asked, to which I automatically nodded in agreement, and then rubbed Wiz's head just a bit more for comfort. Things were obviously not normal in this building, but not the type of bizarre or out-of-the-ordinary that I was used to back at home. Here it was just... eccentric.

A familiar kyuuing filled my ears as I petted Wiz's head, and it was easy to tell that he seemed pretty happy to be reunited. Although, what struck me as odd was how content he seemed with Kai, since he didn't usually like many strangers outside of the family. Which reminded me, I really did need to thank him more properly for looking after Wiz, since I'm sure he went out of his way to do so. It was actually rather kind of him, now that I thought about it.

"Maybe Mom wasn't wrong about him being nice..." I thought out loud, and for a moment, I saw Satoshi shrug with indifference. If this place was going to be our new home for a while, then I suppose she was right in saying that it would be a smart idea to make some new friends.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter up! Ya know, it would be really nice to get some reviews~ ;)


End file.
